


Jalousie

by Bruniblondi



Series: Craquage [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles est Jaloux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jalousie

**Author's Note:**

> On m'a dit Jalousie et j'ai pondu ça ^^

Stiles rentre au pas de charge dans sa chambre et claque violemment la porte. C’est avec rage qu’il balance son sac de cours qui atterrit avec un bruit sourd contre le mur.

               - Ah, c’est comme ça qu’il le prend ? Fulmine l’humain. Ah, il croit qu’il peut se permettre de faire ce genre de truc et qu’en plus, je vais bien le prendre ? Et vas-y que j’te souris ! Et vas-y que j’te fais des compliments. J’t’en ficherais moi ! Connard !

La porte s’ouvre calmement derrière lui et se referme avec le même calme. Stiles se retourne d’un bond et pointe un doigt accusateur sur le torse de celui qui vient de le suivre dans sa chambre.

               - Toi ! S’écrit-il. Toi, tu… Oh, je sais pas ce que je vais te faire, mais ça va être sanglant !

Derek soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, pourquoi lui ?

Puis, il s’approche de son petit-ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles se débat furieusement, mais autant essayer de repousser un mur.

               - Stiles, soupire le Bêta. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?

               - Je te fais pas une crise de jalousie ! S’égosille l’humain en frappant le torse du loup. –il se fait mal-

               - Si, contre Derek. Et pour rien en plus !

               - Mais c’est contre nature ! Proteste le plus jeune. Vous devriez vous regarder en chiens de faïence, voire vous grogner dessus ! Pas vous faire des risettes !

Derek soupire encore, attrape fermement le menton de son humain et capture ses lèvres dans un baiser dévastateur.

Dans un premier temps, le plus jeune résiste pour finalement fondre entre les bras de son loup. Celui-ci se dit que Stiles fera vraiment toujours des drames pour rien.

Tout ça parce qu’il s’entend bien avec le Shérif…


End file.
